


cold climate love

by baysian



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:51:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/933175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baysian/pseuds/baysian
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>他明白自己天生不是当父亲的料。他的世界只有纯粹的破坏；而他深爱这个世界。</p>
            </blockquote>





	cold climate love

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [cold climate love](https://archiveofourown.org/works/909017) by [epistolic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/epistolic/pseuds/epistolic). 



在通感中，有个女人。  
他没想让这段特殊记忆浮上来的。在你和他一样，已经通感了太久之后——二十年，几乎和这场战争一样长久——你会学着投机取巧，玩小把戏。你会学着埋葬零碎琐事，黑暗之事，深到没人看得见的地方。要不然，你还可以学着，把其他的事情浮上来：光鲜的，污秽的，这些事物会帮着你藏匿遮掩，转移注意。  
你会学会任何事情，只为保守秘密。  
而Chuck，却最终发现了他的"秘密"。他没想到这孩子早有了这样的能力。对他来说，追寻兔子太过凶险，而他也没有足够的反叛精神去这么做。  
那女人摇了摇头，向他微笑。  
“哎，可是Herc，”她说道。“有其父，必有其子呀。”

\---

在他初生的时候，只是一只紫色小东西。骨瘦如柴，哭声细弱，听着像只猫。  
骨骼还没完全成型——仍然软得和果冻一样。与Herc目前唯一熟悉的钢铁毫无干系。他身上没有发电机的嘎吱作响声，不像涡轮的尖锐刺耳声，更别提金属相撞的嘈杂滑音，没有火花四溅，电光嘶鸣，震颤着他的脊椎的那些事物。全然与Herc Hansen所理解的这一切，没有丝毫关系。  
Angela抓着他的手。“留下来待一会儿，就一会儿。他是你的儿子，我们得给他起个名字。”  
“哦，Angela，”他说道。  
外面战事将近，他亦早就整装待发。他们为此将他从部署中抽出来，就一小会儿。而现在，肾上腺激素仍在他血管里熊熊燃烧，劈啪作响。  
他并非不爱她，并非如此。只是他同时还得去拯救世界。  
“你给他起名字吧，Ange，”他说道。“我得走了。”

他的亲生父亲是个技工，撒切尔时期还会从爱尔兰顺道来看看他，而大多数时间则对他不闻不问。  
他几乎是自己长大的。一个人玩儿。一个人打架。他染上了父亲的爱尔兰口音，又在学校里抹去了，这修一点那改一点，只为了避免引起其他孩子的注意。他曾因脾气而声名狼藉——人们纷纷摇头： ** _“有其父必有其子。”_** ——他试过学习，却收效甚微，他在夏日里跑过邻居的自动洒水装置，和女孩子们约会，上床，再抛弃，或是吓走她们。  
他是带着某种恐惧注视着Chuck长大的。他明白自己天生不是当父亲的料。他不会说必要的温柔话，也不会跟所有父亲一样拍拍孩子的后背或是发间后颈。他的世界只有纯粹的破坏；而他深爱这个世界。  
“这周末你不休息么？”Leila说道。  
他看向她。目光描摹着她双肩水银似的线条，美丽而细窄的臀部。  
他露齿一笑，她也回以同样的表情。“看情况。”  
“什么情况？”  
“看你要不要跟我一起。”  
她大笑起来。Leila Rogers已经做了他六个月的副驾驶，而今他已经了解了她的所有，比起他的妻子，他甚至更了解她。而这一点，Angela现在，永远，都不会明白。  
“你是个油嘴滑舌的混球，你知道吧？”她说道。  
“Yeah，”他点了点头道。“我知道的。”  
“你该回家去，和Angela待会儿。你已经有好几个月没怎么见她了吧。”  
“不，”Herc Hansen说道。“回头再说吧。”  
而如今，无论何时，只要在家里呆着，他只会觉得寒冷，感到喘不上气。那四面墙像是要重重落下，压在他身上。  
没有任何事能和远洋相媲美。蓝色的船帆咆哮着，猛烈地拍击着你的双腿。等待着你在其上书写未来。一旦你尝过个中滋味，你就回不去了。

\---

“我不想你去，”Angela说道。  
她坐在餐厅的桌子旁。那双苍白而纤细的小手在木桩上紧紧握着——他甚至看得见她的关节泛白。  
他打开冰箱。“Ange，别在这件事上跟我作对。你知道我必须去，这是任务的一部分。”  
“才不是，我知道不是。我也清楚如果你想，你可以脱身的。大把的人都已经这么做了。如果他们能，你也可以。”他的声音微微颤抖起来。“你只是不愿意，你 _ **想要**_ 离开这里。”  
“Angela。”  
“别那么叫我，”她厉声道。“你只会在想从我这里得到什么东西的时候才会那么叫我。”  
“我不想从你那儿要任何东西。我只是不希望我们最后几周相处的时间里都在吵架。”他弯下腰，却不看她。只把架子弄得窸窣作响。他的心早就飞去了国外：他几乎已经身在美国。“只是一年而已，你觉察到之前我就已经回来了。”  
“哦，那Chuck怎么办？”  
“他会理解的，其他地方需要他爸爸。”  
“不，他 _ **不会**_ 的。”Angela突然大声道。他抬眼看去，愣在那里。她的声音听起来满是痛楚。“他 _ **不会**_ 懂的，Herc。他才五岁。关于这场战争，他该死的能懂些什么？他该死的怎么会知道是你在那里？知道你和怪兽只隔着几层钢铁而已？你有没有想过如果你死在那里怎么办？”  
“我不会死的。这是一次直接任务，Ange，他们会投下三台Jaeger，我有整整两支队伍后援——”  
“你不会去的。”  
“Ange，我已经说了Yes。”  
她抬眼盯着他，脸颊因愤怒而烧红了起来。  
“你甚至都没跟我商量，就答应了？”  
“呃，我以为你不会有什么——”  
“我要离婚。”  
她说的如此冷静，以至于他就卡在那里，接不上话。整间厨房一片寂静。  
“我们不会离婚的，”他最终说道。  
“为什么不？你根本不想要这个家，你也不在乎我们。比起你，你的儿子和家里的狗更亲。”她抬起下巴，盯得他移开了视线。“我说错了没有？”  
“Ange，我们就不能等到我回来再处理这件事吗？”  
“那随便你，”她说道。“你自己选，但是如果你走，Herc，我们不会等你回来了。”  
（而最终，她和自己说的一样好。）

\---

在圣地亚哥的时候，他问Leila和自己上床。  
她看了他一眼，眉间因尖锐和嘲弄而抽搐。“Herc，你真的明白自己在干什么吗？”  
“当然，我现在自由了，”他对她说道。“Ange离开我了。”  
“你想要的不是我，”Leila说道。“相信我，我在你脑子里待过。我知道的。”  
“我想要你。”  
她摇了摇头。“不，你想要的是别的东西。这东西没人能给得了你，至少像我这样的人给不了。”她的眼中闪过一抹奇怪的遗憾。“Herc，你喝醉了。你该回宿舍去躺一会儿。”  
“不，没关系，”他说道。“我没事。”  
但他再也没问过她，或是其他任何人。

\---

他在圣地亚哥待了一年；而后又一年，在那之后，又是一年。  
他们把他转移去墨西哥待了六个月。那次部署堪称噩梦，整个国家早已在一次又一次的攻击压力下分崩离析，坍塌破碎。沿海岸找不到干净的水源。他每日呼吸着红色的灰尘与泥灰。大浪滔天，而修理缓慢。  
墨西哥之后：是斐济岛，或是什么其他残存下来的地方，日本，新西兰北岛。二代机甲引进了，他是第一个进入驾驶舱的人。他花了了整整数日去巡逻。涉水走过大洋，像个孩子蹚水穿过泳池。  
而他变本加厉地，无法自己地，不可思议地，高兴着。

\---

“这里是Angela Wakefield，”她说道。  
她的声音清晰，不慌不忙。他好奇她此刻身在何处。  
“你没换掉电话号码，”他说道。  
她停顿了一下，但值得敬佩的是，她立即又开口了。“是啊，Herc，我没换。我又没在躲着什么人。你还好么？”  
“还行吧，我猜，”他说道。“出去走了走。”  
“我在电视上看到过你几次。”  
他不太清楚自己为什么会这么做。他甚至记不清自己怎么会拿起电话；拨打她的号码。在过去的五年里他并没有怎么想起过她——但仍然，他在这儿，回到了悉尼。  
“Chuck还不错，”她最终说道。  
“是吗？那挺好的。”  
“就是他的成绩有点叫人担心。我想他大概有点阅读障碍症，我打算下个月找个时间带他去看看专家。他读什么都要花很长时间。”  
“我自己上学的时候成绩也不好，”他说道。他停下来。他清了清喉咙。“听着，Ange，你看我能不能——”  
“不，”她打断道。声音里没有丝毫温度。“不，Herc，我认为这不是个好主意。”  
“我只是想看看他。就一次。他是我儿子啊。”  
“他有五年没见过你了。在这之前，他也没怎么见过你。”她叹了口气：线上滑过一阵窸窣的静电声。“Herc，他崇拜你。他总在新闻节目里看到你，他 _ **以你为傲**_ ，他为自己的父亲能打败Kaiju，在全世界各处拯救人们的性命而 _ **自豪**_ 。你对他来说就像梦一样，Herc。你并不真实。别毁了他的梦。”  
他张开嘴，又闭上了。“但是Ange——”  
“你只会让他失望。你只会回到他的生命里，过上一天，然后再一次离开他。我们都知道他值得比这更好的待遇。”  
他咽了咽喉结。大多数驾驶员都有自己家庭的照片。折叠在他们的钱包里，或是放在身边。但他什么也没有。老实说，他甚至记不清自己的亲生儿子长什么样。  
“那就，至少告诉我，他在哪所学校吧，”他最终说道。“我不会上门的。我只会——只会开车经过，也许。我会确保他不会看见我。”  
她犹豫了。“Herc，我不确定——”  
“我向你保证。我只是想看看。我会保持距离的。”  
她考虑了许久，线上寂静无声。  
“好吧，”她最终说道。

\---

关于Jaeger，要记住的事情之一就是，它们并非总是常胜无敌。  
Scissure打破了三支队伍的时候，它们在悉尼港为他准备好了部署，混乱再临。没有其他部队能在这时候抽出身来加入——两队还在维修中，一队已经被完全损毁，正要送往巴布亚新几内亚。道路被撕成碎片。建筑物被夷为平地。大地震颤。  
“妈的，”Leila低声嘟囔，小声狠狠抱怨着，一遍又一遍，“妈的， _ **妈的**_ ——他们说我们可能得准备好在半小时内出动了。他妈的就半小时！机甲只维修好了四分之一。你觉得——嘿，你去哪里？”  
他已经动了。“他们得用核武器。”  
“什么？他们不能用核武器，这里可不是墨西哥！这儿和所有人都已经紧急疏散过的地方可不一样！这儿可有他妈的整整一城平民——Herc，停下，你必须在半小时内赶回来！”  
在那之后，他会明白：这从来不是选择题。多年以来，他一直追逐着某样东西，他带着骨子里的绝望，不顾一切的追逐着自由，追逐着世界和世间万物。他会抛弃所有他认为会拖累自己的东西。但现在，根本顾不上思考，他的身体已经自发径直朝门口走去——朝着他的家，那个不再属于他的家，那个陷落在这座城市中某处的家。  
他从来没能及时赶回去。

\---

在通感中, Leila坐在他对面，双腿交叠。她轻拍着自己的夹克衫，找一包香烟。  
“你把烟落在你的牛仔裤里了，”他发觉自己说道。  
她的嘴抽搐了下。“我都已经死了，还想对我颐指气使啊。”  
他没能及时赶回去，所以她不得不驾驶着尚未修理好的Jaeger，和一位临时驾驶员出动了；战至中途，精神连接突然中断。另一位驾驶员忽然撤回自己的意识，陷入了恐慌之中而Leila，仍竭力催动着Jaeger，试图自己移动着，一小时后，她因为大量脑出血而亡。  
“Leila，”他试图说道。  
“停。”她停下搜寻，叹了口气。“Herc，你没必要向我道歉。这改变不了任何事。我又不是真的。”  
“我不该离开的。”  
她没说话。只是望着他。  
她活着的时候就无法左右他的意志，而今，当然也不可能。

\---

他不知道怎么才能让事情变好。男孩子会喜欢什么？小孩子会喜欢什么？他的儿子，他十二岁的儿子，又会喜欢什么？  
Angela也许知道，但Angela已经去世一年了。  
他给儿子买了条狗。

\---

“不行，”他立即说道。  
Chuck只是看着他。这不是八年前那个他从一堆瓦砾中拉出来的Chuck：那个双腿颤抖，在他父亲胸口心跳如擂鼓，被吓坏了的小男孩。那个埋在枕头里连续哭了两个月的小孩子。那个把母亲照片藏在床底下的小孩子。  
这个Chuck已经十九岁了，表情略带冰冷和严苛。  
“不行？”Chuck说道，站在门口，肌肉绷紧，严阵以待。“你什么意思，不行？你要阻止我？”  
“Chuck，你还太年轻。”  
“我十九了。”  
“没错。你还太年轻。”  
Max拖着他的链子，摇摇晃晃的跑进了房间。过去的几年里，这只动物像只气球似的膨胀了一圈。他看着那条狗把湿漉漉的嘴往Chuck的腿上蹭，低低哀嚎着。  
Chuck弯下腰，心不在焉的挠着Max的耳后。“嗯，那也晚了，我已经注册过了。”  
“什么？”他的笔掉落在桌上。“Chuck，我们都没有讨论过——”  
“别给我上课，”Chuck厉声道。“要跟我讲这个，你还真是最佳人选。在Kaiju突破了队伍的关键时刻，临阵脱逃的英雄驾驶员，真了不起——你知道其他人都在你背后叫你什么吗，老头子？他们管你叫懦夫。”Chuck直起身来，怒视着他。 ** _“懦夫。”_**  
“管我叫懦夫的人，自己也是懦夫。”  
“ _ **我**_ 就这么叫你。”  
他看向自己的儿子。嘴巴硬如磐石，并没有丝毫不确定的意思。  
“你为什么想做驾驶员？”他最终问道。  
“你为什么要关心？”Chuck欲言又止。他弯下腰，抱起了狗。“我带Max出去走走。”  
“等等。Chuck。”  
“ _ **干嘛？”**_  
他拾起自己的笔。从一只手换到另一只手上。“我知道你怪我那天擅离职守。”  
“我怎么想又他妈管你什么事？”Chuck粗鲁地说道。“都死了上百人。你本可以救他们的，却没有救。我怪不怪你，改变不了任何事。”  
他想说：但这就是你学到的。这就是你发觉到的。在最开始，你以为你是为了拯救世界而战——为你从来没见过，数不清的面孔，你从未听过的名字，为上百万你从未注意过的生命。但你不是。最终，你仍是为了你自己而战：为你的家庭，为你生命中所爱的人。  
“Chuck，”他发现自己说道。声音却在半途中变了调。“Chuck——”  
“我不想听，老头子。我走了。”  
他想说： _ **你值得的，对我来说，你一直以来,都是值得的**_ 。  
但他的儿子早已离开。

END


End file.
